


within the shadows

by youngjo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blowjobs, M/M, Multi, Roleplay, Threesome, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: It all began a week ago, with a misplaced hand and three minds working a little too hard for something fresh—something exciting. Together, they found it.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	within the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> **_PLEASE_** read this warning;  
> this fic will read with dubcon vibes but that is NOT what's happening. right up until the end of this fic, it is a roleplay session, entered into willingly by all parties. if this makes you uncomfortable, please click away now.
> 
> this fic is a rewrite from something I published in my ff.net days; hope you enjoy!

Deep within the woods, through sun-dappled leaves and twisting paths, was a winding river. It flowed down from the snow capped mountains in the distance, carving a deep path through the earth. It led through the trees, down a waterfall, and around a tall leaning tower of rocks. The river flowed by a grand mansion with nearly four floors, their own stable, and a beautiful garden. Part of the expanse of water flowed through said garden, twisting through it and revealing the silvery bodies of fish and blue butterflies as they flew from roses and tulips. 

The outside was quite beautiful, but the inside was even more grand. Filled with exquisite statues and magnificent works of art, the carpet crimson red and the ceilings high, it was a place of fairytales and a fantasy many desired. However, every beautiful flower had a touch of rot, and that was found deep beneath the wonderful structure.

“Let me ask you again. What’s your name?”

The sound of chains rattling echoed in the small room, a single light flickering overhead. It shed a greasy yellow glow across the room, illuminating the corners just enough to keep them from total darkness. A single bed sat pressed up against the far wall. Attached to the concrete wall was a single silver chain, threading from its docket to a creature sitting upon the bed. It was a man, with short black hair and fierce purple eyes, his hands folded neatly within his lap. He was wearing a pair of simple black pants, bare from the waist up. Bandages were wrapped around his midsection.

A vampire, given the intensity glowing within his purple depths.

The aura in the room was dangerous and thick, the purple-eyed vampire’s eyes narrowing a fraction at the human standing before him. He said nothing to the question.

The human, a tall man with messy black hair, cocked his head. He towered over the vampire seated upon the bed, wearing nothing but a simple white shirt with black pants. Around his neck hung a silver cross, the only piece of jewelry that was immediately visible. 

“Not going to answer me? How rude.”

The vampire said nothing, holding eye contact unflinchingly; he was as still as a statue. 

“Hm. My name is Park Seonghwa, and I’m this sleepy little town’s local vampire tamer.” He flopped down in a seat on the opposite side of the room, slinging one leg over the other. “Your answers to my questions will determine whether you’re granted freedom or not.” His words carried the desired effect.

The unnamed vampire moved his hands slightly, pressing them against the bed. Those purple eyes seemed to grow a hair brighter, anger seeping through.

Seonghwa smiled, just the faintest curve of his lips. “Of course, I could always leave you down here in this cell without any blood. Without that, you won’t last a week … given your injury.” His expression shifted, growing concerned. “I want to help you, but first I need to know why you stumbled upon this town. Vampires don’t just show up here, especially not as torn to hell as you are.”

The vampire grimaced. He knew the words were true. Vampires could last close to a month without a single drop of blood, longer if the magic within your veins was stronger, but neither of those things held true for him. In his injured state, he would fall into hibernation within a week without something to heal the bullet holes in his flank.

“My name is Kang Yeosang.” 

Seonghwa pulled back. “Hm, you have a pretty name.” The human rose from the chair, prowling back to the door. “Now, I’d offer my own neck, but it’s not on the menu, especially to an untamed vampire like yourself.” He pulled open the door, observing the way Yeosang’s fingers twitched. “I’ll fetch one of my servants and they can feed you. Just don’t kill them, otherwise I’ll kill you.”

Yeosang’s eyes simmered as Seonghwa exited the room, locking the vampire away in a room without escape.

“I have a feeling things are about to change around here,” Seonghwa murmured, taking his time in walking down the long hallway.

xxx

A week passed in a blur.

Seonghwa had moved Yeosang from secluded underground tunnels to a windowless room on the first floor of his grand mansion. The vampire tamer had done plenty of things to get into his head in the short span of time. None of them worked. Other than a name, Seonghwa hadn’t gotten a single word more from Yeosang. He truly was a creature of the night.

Seonghwa even had the audacity to try and walk him. Yeosang had been less than amused and left a nice set of scratches along the tamer’s forearm. It’d earned him a hard shove into the dirt but it was worth it. 

(The sweet smell of Seonghwa’s blood helped too.)

Lucky for him, Seonghwa found amusement in his attempts to “tame” him.

He had been given a bed, a chair, a desk, and a few books as a reward. There were no windows of course; Yeosang was still a vampire. They would make escaping all too easy as well. Yeosang would’ve been fine with those conditions but Seonghwa had taken it a step further. A chain mimicking the one from downstairs protruded from the floor, threading all the way up to a fancy collar wrapped firmly around his neck. It allowed him access to everything but the door. The only good thing about being stuck in Seonghwa’s mansion was the small but steady amounts of blood he was given; at least he didn’t have to hunt for his meals.

Not that Yeosang was dangerous, but it wasn’t like Seonghwa would listen to him anyway.

For the moment, Yeosang was lying upon his bed reading a book. It was a rare moment where Seonghwa wasn’t grilling into him with question after question, leaving him to his own devices and a much needed silence. The more he read, the further his thoughts began to drift.

Yeosang could feel the other vampire that lived within the mansion. Had spotted him as well on their way up. He wasn’t allowed to speak with him of course but that was fine. He had red hair and a voice so loud it even cut through his door, giving clue to his fiery attitude. How a tamer allowed that to go unpunished was … interesting. Then again, Seonghwa had already proven he wasn’t your typical vampire tamer—not by a long shot.

Unfortunately for Yeosang, his solitude didn’t last long.

The door swung open, Seonghwa standing there. Just beyond him was the red-haired vampire, peeking around him with an openly curious expression. Seonghwa stepped to the side and gently shoved the newcomer into the room, stepping in behind him; the door was shut a little loudly. “I don’t think the two of you have had the pleasure of meeting just yet. Yeosang, this is Kim Hongjoong. He’s a vampire as well, although I doubt you needed me to say that.” Seonghwa shoved him again, Hongjoong stumbling forward before he fell upon his knees.

Yeosang closed his book and set it upon the desk next to his bed. He rose and Hongjoong gave him a charming smile. It had the power to melt the hearts of many, but not Yeosang—he had seen it all. His eyes rose to Seonghwa.

“Why have you brought him here?” They were the first words Yeosang had spoken since his name.

Seonghwa cleared his throat, looking to Hongjoong. The new vampire rose, a bit shorter than Yeosang, and tilted his head back to observe Yeosang’s face. “He should meet someone of his kind. His Sire was killed by my great grandfather the moment he was turned, which dumped him on our doorstep.” Their eyes met. “His only other encounter with a vampire was with the one who killed my own father. He should learn a thing or two from you, right?”

Yeosang immediately knew that wasn’t the whole reason. “This is my problem … how?”

“You’re my prisoner, Yeosang.”

The vampire smirked, fangs glinting in the overhead light. “Yeah, I am, so it doesn’t get much worse than dead.”

Seonghwa laughed softly. “I suppose,” he began, “but if you can behave for the next hour or so and refrain from biting me, I’ll let you go tomorrow. No questions asked.” 

_Of course there was more to it._

Yeosang glanced between Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s faces. “I’m not even sure what you’re expecting him to _learn_ from me.”

“We can discuss the details in a moment,” Seonghwa replied. “Do we have a deal?”

Purple eyes narrowed, anger coiling like a tight spring within his body. He hated walking into situations blindly; he wasn’t still alive based on ignorance. But without knowing if Seonghwa would offer him another deal like this, if this truly was the only way he could escape from this unpleasant place … then he was willing to do it. Didn’t mean he had to be happy about it though. 

Yeosang met Seonghwa’s gaze once again, wanting to wipe the smirk off his face. “... A deal, then.”

“Wonderful!” Seonghwa clapped his hands together. “Now then. Hongjoong, you know what to do, right? Exactly how you were taught?”

Hongjoong shot him a glare over his shoulder. “Of course I do! Don’t tell me you’re doubting me now.”

Seonghwa didn’t reply.

Instead, Yeosang watched as the redheaded vampire dropped back to his knee and crawled towards him. He looked down at Hongjoong as he reached up to hook his hands into the loops along his waistband. Yeosang’s gaze snapped back to Seonghwa. He wasn’t serious, was he?

Seonghwa, again, said nothing, and Yeosang realized he was. 

The purple-eyed vampire didn’t move as Hongjoong began to unbutton his pants. He began to pull them down, slow and teasing, before bringing slender fingers up to rest along his thighs. Hongjoong trailed over his smooth skin lightly before applying enough pressure to cut into the flesh, blood beading along the fresh claw marks. The other vampire smiled, eyes obscured beneath heavy lids as he leaned forward to drag the flat of his tongue along each cut in deliberate slowness. Moments passed, Yeosang certain that if he had a heart it would be hammering in his chest. Their eyes met as they attempted to riddle out just what kind of vampire the other one was.

Hongjoong moved on, sliding his undergarments free next. He ran his hands back up Yeosang’s smooth legs, edging the cuts with his tongue as he did so.

Yeosang debated on pushing him away and taking back his promise. Allowing another vampire to touch you wasn’t risky but Yeosang had never really been the type to sleep with random strangers. One could hazard a guess that he was none too thrilled. However, it had been a long time since he had last felt the pleasures of the body. As long as Seonghwa truly let him free after this, Yeosang figured he could bear it for now.

The other vampire peered up at him with an expression that bordered innocence, but Yeosang knew it was anything but. From the way Seonghwa had spoken to him, Hongjoong was well-trained in things like these; that told him all he needed to know on what kind of vampire Hongjoong had been tamed to be.

Hongjoong angled his head a bit, dragging his fangs along his thighs. Yeosang’s fingers twitched at the motion. Fangs weren’t a weakness for all vampires, but they certainly were for him. They drew more blood, crimson welling along each thin line. A warm tongue, a product of recent blood consumption, flicked across the cuts, stealing ever more blood from Yeosang’s body. 

Seonghwa chose that moment to advance towards them, expression schooled into unblinkingly calm. 

Yeosang’s first instinct was to back away but he held his ground, ears honing in on the sound of the tongue rasping against his thigh.

“Get on the bed,” Seonghwa muttered, voice an octave lower. His eyes caught the overhead light, projecting something so terrifyingly calm it nearly scared Yeosang’s heart into beating again. Seonghwa’s voice was commanding. Had he been human, that may have carried more weight.

The vampire glared back defiantly as Hongjoong let go of him, rising to his feet. He took hold of his wrists and flashed another of those charming smiles, crowding against Yeosang until he was forced to step back. His knees hit the edge of the bed and Hongjoong pushed, the vampire falling onto the uncomfortable surface with an annoyed hiss. The chain around his throat clinked against his chest with an uncomfortable weight, Hongjoong tracing the length of it down as he once again dropped to his knees. Hongjoong wiggled between his thighs and went back to licking and sucking at his pale skin.

Yeosang dragged his eyes back up to look at Seonghwa as he sauntered towards the pair. He could tell that the human was itching to do _something,_ the scent of arousal hot and heavy in the room. Yet he just stood there in silence, observing the vampire duo.

Moments passed and then Yeosang hissed in surprise. Warmth engulfed the tip of his length, Yeosang’s gaze snapping down to peer at Hongjoong. The vampire was staring up at him with heavy-lidded eyes; he’d probably have a smirk too if his mouth wasn’t full. His tongue traced along the underside of his cock with practiced precision. Hongjoong slid further down, pausing to suckle on his balls. Yeosang’s fingers curled into the sheets as the first spark of pleasure danced along his spine.

Hands came into view, breaking his line of sight with Hongjoong. Fingers began to unbutton his shirt, popping each one free with deliberate slowness. Purple eyes shifted up, meeting Seonghwa’s amused gaze; he was given a small smile in return. Once each button was popped free, his vest was removed and tossed uncaringly to the floor. Hot hands, not lukewarm like a freshly fed vampire’s, ran over his chest. Yeosang hissed at the sudden temperature difference. Seonghwa shifted ever closer, lips ghosted against the shell of his ear. 

The vampire let out a low growl as the scent of blood and human cologne washed over him. His grip on the sheets tightened. Even though he had been around for a long, long time, he was still affected by the scent of humans.

“Remember what I said,” Seonghwa murmured, low and teasing, before his tongue traced the curve of his ear. Hongjoong chose that moment to envelope his cock in his mouth, immediately beginning to suck with impressive power. 

Sensation assaulted Yeosang’s body and he groaned; it had been a long time since he’d been touched like this. Let alone by two sets of hands … or by a human.

“Move back against the way,” the human whispered.

The vampire hesitated for a moment, collecting himself. He was shaking slightly but not from pleasure. It was from the restraint he was putting on himself. Yeosang took a deep breath even though he had no reason to; old habits still died hard it seemed. His arms trembled as he shifted, skin pressing against the concrete wall and the chain rattling against his body. Hongjoong whined as his mouth was suddenly empty but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be that way for long, Seonghwa motioning for him to climb onto the sheets as well.

Seonghwa quickly undressed Hongjoong’s body, dropping his clothes to the floor. His skin was smooth, devoid of scars aside from a particularly nasty bite scar on his left shoulder. The flash of a tattoo on his hip was revealed to be vines coiled down and around his left thigh as Hongjoong was exposed to the room. Seonghwa positioned Hongjoong back upon the bed, guiding his head back to Yeosang’s cock. He sucked his semi-hard length back into his mouth with hasty excitement. 

Then the human stepped away, reaching down to undo his belt. They slid to the floor, followed swiftly by his boxers and then his shirt, leaving him completely nude. Seonghwa’s bodyline was impressive, his cock long and thin and pretty. His nipples were dark, begging to be played with, his collarbones sharp and perfect for bruising. Yeosang growled—whether from the mouth on his cock or the desire to bite Seonghwa, he didn’t know.

Seonghwa left the two of them on the bed, Yeosang’s eyes following his movements as he dug around in the drawer of his desk. His eyes went wide as he pulled a small tube of lube from the confines of the drawer. How Yeosang had missed that until now baffled him. 

The human approached the pair, Hongjoong still working him over with his skilled tongue, before he moaned suddenly. The older vampire flinched at the vibrations. Yeosang watched as Seonghwa’s hand dipped out of his line of sight, though it didn’t take a genius to figure out where it was. Hongjoong pulled off of him, pressing his cheek against Yeosang’s thigh as little cries and moans spilled from his open mouth. 

Here, Yeosang said fuck it; he caved.

He reached down and guided Hongjoong up, sealing their lips together. His tongue ran over pointed fangs, Hongjoong tasting of blood and something sweet. Hongjoong kissed like a champion, whimpering into his mouth. Only when Yeosang sensed that the other vampire was about to bite him did he yank back, baring his fangs in warning.

His eyes followed as Seonghwa pulled back his hands and instead placed them on Hongjoong’s hips. Seonghwa smirked in a way that made Yeosang want to wipe it off his face. “Make sure you pay close attention; this shall be you in a few moments.” 

Yeosang growled at the words but the noise was drowned out by a loud cry from Hongjoong’s lips. Nails dug into his thighs as the other vampire jolted forwards. Seonghwa gave him only a moment to adjust before he began thrusting into Hongjoong’s body. A series of moans and cries spilled from his lips, his back dipping as pleasure flooded through him. 

Yeosang made a choice. He tangled his fingers into Hongjoong’s red strands and tilted his head to the side. There wasn’t much he could offer aside from this. His tongue dragged against Hongjoong’s throat, seeking the perfect place. The other whined, drowning out a warning from Seonghwa, and he ignored it completely. Yeosang’s eyes flashed brightly as he sank his fangs into the side of Hongjoong’s throat. A scream tore from the other vampire’s body. Bites could be either incredibly painful or incredibly pleasurable; Yeosang had given him the latter. Blood flooded his mouth, Yeosang’s lashes fluttering as he closed his eyes. It streamed down his throat hotly as Hongjoong wrapped his arms around him, trembling violently. The taste wasn’t quite what he was expecting but Hongjoong wasn’t a feral vampire; he was probably fed the finest blood Seonghwa could get for him.

The vampire pulled away, lapping at the blood running from the puncture wounds.

“It’s not very nice to play with something that doesn’t belong to you.” Yeosang met angry eyes, Seonghwa continuing to snap his hips against Hongjoong’s body. He said nothing, not interested in conversation with the human.

A sharp wail caught his attention, Hongjoong sinking back against his lap. The vampire clung to his leg as he cried out. Seonghwa chose that moment to pull from his body, letting him slump fully against the mattress. The humn didn’t allow him to stay there, however. Hongjoong was lifted from Yeosang’s grasp and settled on the other corner of the bed, cum painted along his quivering thighs. Then Seonghwa turned his attention back to Yeosang.

Seonghwa’s gaze held a certain intensity to it. Even Yeosang, normally so stoic and unfazed, felt unease flood through him. There was something about Seonghwa’s quiet menacing aura that made him seem so much more dangerous. The human chose that moment to draw near once more, leaning over his body. Yeosang bared his fangs and then Seonghwa snatched the chain still attached to him, yanking him upright. He pressed their bodies together, Yeosang hissing at the uncomfortable heat pressed against him.

“You’re going to be a hard one to tame,” Seonghwa teased, breath fanning along his features.

“If you think that I am remaining here as your pet, you’re quite mistaken.” 

The smile turned dangerous. “If you think that I’ll allow such a beautiful prize to escape my grasp, you’re the one who is mistaken.”

Yeosang reached up, wrapping thin fingers around Seonghwa’s throat; he squeezed gently. “The only reason that I have not killed you and escaped from here yet is because I haven’t had the urge. Don’t test me, human.” 

His threat didn’t faze his captor, for he simply reached up and pried Yeosang’s hand free. “I don’t believe you, Yeosang, for all your fancy words. A true vampire would’ve killed me already.”

Yeosang knew that was true. He just couldn’t bring himself to kill the human and he didn’t understand why. Maybe because of Hongjoong? He chose that reason; he just had a feeling that Hongjoong would be lost without someone there to feed him and direct him. It was a good excuse.

He growled and Seonghwa’s eyes lit up—Yeosang had pretty much just admitted defeat. “Good. Now be a good little vampire, Yeosang, otherwise I’ll lock you up in the basement again.”

The vampire didn’t get a chance to protest as warm lips captured his own. He forced down a growl and fought against the urge to sink his teeth into Seonghwa’s lower lip. Then again … if he was going to be kept there anyway, what was the point in following the rules? That in mind, Yeosang sank one of his fangs into Seonghwa’s lip. Fingers tangled into his hair and yanked his head back. Blood leaked down the human’s chin, anger simmering within Seonghwa’s eyes. There was no sound of pain, much to his disappointment, just cool calculation threatening to snap at any moment. 

Yeosang knew that didn’t bode well for him.

“I thought I said no biting, dear Yeosang.” He was suddenly pressed against the wall. The impact would certainly bruise a human but Yeosang wasn’t some fragile, delicate flower. “I hate being mean to new pets but bite me again and you won’t enjoy the consequences.” The human couldn’t possibly hurt him, at least not with just his hands, but Yeosang figured that he had a few things hidden away in his large mansion.

Seonghwa’s hand trailed down his chest, moving to ghost over the flat of his stomach. Fingers reached his hip bones, playing along the taut skin found there. His other hand moved to grasp his wrists, holding them together in an almost comical fashion as lips descended onto his midsection. He flinched as Seonghwa’s blunt teeth sank into his right hip, breaking the skin in a painful way that was certain to bruise. Though it would fade within the hour, Yeosang knew he would remember it for years to come—a mark of ownership.

Seonghwa spent a few extra moments nipping and sucking at his thighs, before moving back up the length of his body. He dragged his tongue over Yeosang’s lips before forcing his tongue inside his mouth. The vampire neither pulled away nor returned the kiss, until the tang of Seonghwa’s blood ran along his tongue. Contrary to the roaring exhilaration meant to accompany human blood, Yeosang felt a strange numb sensation overtake him. It raced through him like a wildfire, turning him limbs lead-heavy and dulling his senses. Seonghwa let go of his wrists as he sagged back against the bed, unable to move.

What the fuck was in Seonghwa’s blood?

The human pulled away, wiping away the last little bit of blood away from his chin. Yeosang stared at him, purple orbs losing their hue of intensity. “I bet you’re wondering what’s going with your body, hm? It’s a little trick my grandfather taught me.” He jerked his thumb towards the other vampire on the bed. “It’s a sedative that renders a vampire immobile and useless, for a short period of time. You lose all your inhuman abilities, and even your normal human strength is reduced by half.” Seonghwa smirked as Yeosang gasped softly. “Of course, it’d have to be administered in a large amount for it to affect you, so I’ve been slowly feeding it to you within the blood you’ve received throughout the week. My own blood is the catalyst, which is why it’s only just begun to affect you.”

Suddenly it made sense why Hongjoong was so docile.

The vampire tried to growl but it sounded more like a weak whine. Yeosang willed himself to raise his arms but he couldn’t find the strength. He felt vulnerable, lying there unable to defend himself. Yet, part of him also found it funny. To be tricked so easily … what a joke.

His legs were pulled open with no resistance, fingers running up and down his thighs in a soothing manner. Yeosang’s body struggled as he attempted to look at Seonghwa, the human shifting in and out of focus. Time felt sluggish, and before he knew it, slick fingers were pressed against his entrance. Yeosang groaned weakly as he struggled to grasp what was about to happen; it had been a long time since he’d been on the receiving end of things.

A single finger slipped inside of him, stroking along his walls. His back arched a bit, pleasure exploding through him. It was too intense for such a small thing. Another finger joined the first, scissoring him open without pause. Yeosang growled softly, trying to warn the human away, but it did nothing. He groaned as a third entered him, beginning to thrust in sharp, quick movements. This didn’t last for much longer, Seonghwa locating his prostate. Yeosang had only a moment to prepare himself before pressure was applied to the area, making his back arch and a scream that was him yet totally not tear from his body.

Seonghwa kept his fingers there, massaging the area for a few moments, before the human finally gave him a break. They were pulled free and Yeosang collapsed back against the bed in relief. Hands slid down his legs and yanked him down the bed, his knees coming into contact with his shoulders. Seonghwa slid between his legs, Yeosang watching the way his expression changed from concern to want, and then something knocked against his hole. Yeosang was given only a moment before he began to push inside, cock sliding home with no resistance. 

Thin fingers twisted into the sheets, the vampire baring his fangs as pleasure tore through him in waves. Moments passed, his head feeling fuzzy. HIs instincts were starting to take control, the natural urge to survive wanting to tear the human above him apart. His vampiric side was seeping in, sinking its claws into his bones. This man was no longer Seonghwa and he was no longer Yeosang. He was Vampire, and this human was shoving him out of his own skin.

A voice broke his moment of weakness, Yeosang letting out his most feral growl yet.

“You’re quite beautiful like this,” Seonghwa goaded.

Yeosang hissed angrily, trying to raise his weak arms. His action was unsuccessful, cut off by a sudden thrust into his body. The vampire’s back arched, muscles clamping down upon the length spearing him open. From a seemingly far away place, he heard a grunt of pain, before nails dug into his hips. He immediately stopped, relaxing against the bed for a moment as he was given a chance to come back to his senses, but Yeosang knew that was the calm before the storm.

Seonghwa’s face hovered into view, something wet running along his cheekbone. He felt the man pull out of his body before gently thrusting back in. The movement was slow, as if the human didn’t want to harm him. With the lull of Seonghwa’s blood within him, however, the sensation was automatically heightened. Pleasure raced up his spine like fire in dry leaves and he cried out, breathy and high.

“This drug was meant for torture,” Seonghwa murmured, “but it’s meant to heighten sensation. Which means any sort of pleasure you feel now will be multiplied tenfold. Pleasure and pain are the same you see, just perceived in two different ways.”

Yeosang shuddered at those words.

The next thrust sent a flash of white across his vision. It felt _good,_ the pleasure walking a thin line between pain, and all he could do was choke on gasps and moans as Seonghwa fucked him open with measured movements. Yeosang whimpered as Seonghwa’s thrusts grew faster and rougher, the human plunging into his body with pause. The panting above him was drowned out by his own cries. He had never screamed so loudly in his life, throat mimicking the rawness from the same day he’d died. Yeosang was quickly reduced to a shivering mess upon the bed. He thrashed and he whimpered, whatever shred of humanity he had left rising dangerously close to the surface as the beast within him was fucked into the dark shadows of his mind.

Yeosang gave in completely to his desires, clawing at Seonghwa’s back as he struggled to get closer.

The loudest scream came when fangs sank into the expanse of his neck. His eyes, hazy and unfocused, cracked open to spot a blur of red to the side—Hongjoong. Yeosang couldn’t stare at him for long, lids fluttering back shut as his body was seized with pleasure. Hongjoong’s bite filled him with euphoria, Yeosang figuring it was payback for earlier. A tongue rasped over the bite, cleaning any blood that dared drip from the wound. His mind went blank as the thrusting resumed.

Eventually, Seonghwa let out a low, heavy moan, burying himself completely in Yeosang’s body. The vampire sobbed softly, feeling a splash of hot cum fill his insides. A hand wrapped around his neglected length moments later, stroking in a quick even pace. Yeosang lasted barely a minute, arching into Seonghwa as he came with a soft cry. Then he slumped back against the bed, shaking as a tongue continued to run along his surprisingly clammy skin.

The atmosphere in the room changed as Seonghwa pulled out of him.

“You did well, Yeosang,” Hongjoong murmured into his ear. “You can break character now.”

Yeosang immediately whined. Character or not, the sedative Seonghwa had given him was still heavy in his veins. “Next time, _you’re_ the one getting shot.”

“Hey, you agreed to it!” Hongjoong protested, running his fingers along the spot Yeosang had been shot barely a week prior. “Though let me say, it was hard not to talk to you for a week. I didn’t like it.”

“Apologies if I was a little too harsh as well,” Seonghwa murmured beyond them, Yeosang managing to lift his head and affix him with hazy eyes. “This was … my first time playing someone like this.”

“No, it was just right,” Yeosang replied softly. “... You’re hot when you’re all scary.”

Seonghwa chuckled, coming to join them upon the bed. “No more week long roleplay sessions, okay? Neither of us enjoy you missing from our bed. And this room … it’s dreadful.”

“No more, I promise,” Yeosang yawned. “You’ll have to carry me though. Weak limbs and all.”

“Anything for my little vampires,” Seonghwa responded. The human kissed Hongjoong and then leaned down to kiss Yeosang as well. “You did excellent. Now, let’s go get some well deserved cuddles, hm?” Warm arms slid up his chest and fumbled with the collar, unhooking it with ease; Yeosang couldn’t escaped at any time if he wished to break the session. But he hadn’t; he trusted Seonghwa and Hongjoong with his life. 

“I propose a date in the city tomorrow, if Yeosang is feeling better,” Hongjoong said, throwing his fist into the air.

“That sounds like an excellent idea. What do you say, Yeosang?”

But Yeosang didn’t answer, snuggling into Seonghwa’s chest as he succumbed to the sweet darkness of sleep. Just before he lost consciousness, he heard Seonghwa’s quiet murmured ‘I love you.’

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) for more spicy content!
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
